


Baby Clothes

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Pets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley loves to dress up the babyLefou isn’t too sure
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Baby Clothes

Lefou stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. He leaned against the frame, raising an eyebrow. “Stanley?”

“Oui?”

“What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I just want you to say it aloud for me, cher et cherie.”

Stanley looked up from their work briefly before sniffing and turning back to the hare seated on their work table. “I am giving our baby new clothes,” they said.

“Our baby.”

“Oui.”

“You mean the rabbit.”

“Clémence is a  _ hare _ .”

Lefou rolled his eyes but amended, “you’re making clothes for the hare then.”

“Oui!” Stanley brightly chirped. They smiled as they adjusted the cream and yellow vest the three legged animal was wearing. “Don’t they look beautiful?”

“It’s bad enough your mother dresses up Froufrou…”

“What’s wrong with Froufrou’s clothes?” Stanley turned their head, looking over to where the little dog was currently sleeping. The dog was wearing a sleeping gown with little tassels on the ends. A little sleeping cap rested on his head. “He is the most handsome dog in all of France! And now our little Clémence will be the most beautiful hare in all of France!”

“Does Clémence even like wearing clothes?” Lefou asked.

“Well they haven’t bitten me or ripped their lovely clothes off,” Stanley said, shrugging their shoulders. They smiled at the hare, stroking its head in fondness. “My beautiful baby…” they cooed.

“I thought you said Clémence was our baby?”

“You’re being mean so you don’t get to be the papa anymore,” Stanley said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. 

Lefou could only roll his eyes, walking away as Stanley started to make soft shoes for the hare, cooing to it the entire time. 


End file.
